1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a system for and method of powering a device using light energy. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a system for and method of charging or operating an electric-powered device in a vehicle using light energy.
2. Background of the Invention
Conventional vehicles typically are equipped with outlet power sockets, such as cigarette-lighter sockets or 12-volt power outlet sockets, which may be used to extend power to electric-powered devices. A suitable electrical connector may be extended between such a power-providing socket and the device to charge or operate the device.
Such devices used in or in association with a vehicle typically are portable and restricted in power intake such that the available 12 volt power source from a vehicle is sufficient to operate the devices for their intended purpose. Such exemplary devices include, but are not limited to, mobile telephones, televisions, stereos, compact disc players, video cassette players and recorders, air freshening devices, spotlights, electric grills and barbecues, refrigerators, and the like.
However, the constant use of the vehicle""s battery to power such devices may result in eventual power loss in the vehicle battery. If the power in a vehicle battery is sufficiently drained, the battery may become too weak to operate the vehicle or may become xe2x80x9cdeadxe2x80x9d altogether. Conventional vehicles do not have any means to minimize the power uptake from the vehicle battery when operating such devices.
Furthermore, conventional methods of powering such electric-powered devices typically do not allow for alternative sources of power to the device, such as, for example, light from the sun.
Therefore, an alternative power system and method, other than using a vehicle""s battery power system and method as described above, are desirable.
Furthermore, it would be desirable for an alternative power system to be usable to supplement or supersede power available from the battery of a vehicle, to minimize power uptake from the vehicle battery.
It also would be desirable to use an alternative power system that uses power from the battery of a vehicle as a secondary source, thereby reducing the depletion of power from the battery.
Finally, it also would be desirable to use power from sources that do not harm the environment or result in high expense to an operator or owner of the vehicle. It further would be desirable to use a power source that does not deplete any of the earth""s natural resources and, instead, is capable of using energy from an inexhaustible source, such as the sun.
The present invention is a system and method for powering an electric-powered device in or associated with a vehicle. The system comprises a light-energy transforming cell, such as a photovoltaic cell, that can convert light energy incident upon the cell into electric current. The cell is connectable to an electric-powered device via an adapter that has a standard 12-volt output socket. The cell may be supported by a support structure, such as a portable sunshade, that may be positioned inside of the vehicle, where the support structure can be protected from theft or damage from external factors. Alternatively, the cell may be supported by a support structure, such as a vehicle cover, that may be positioned outside of the vehicle, where the support structure may not be integral with the vehicle and is attachable to the vehicle through connecting means.
Exemplary embodiments of other support structures, either inside of the vehicle or outside of the vehicle, used for supporting the cells, are possible, and are described below. During use, light from an ambient source that reaches the cell induces the cell to convert light energy into electric current, which is carried by an electrical connector to the adapter, which is connected to the electric-powered device through suitable electrical connectors, thereby powering the device.
The present invention addresses and overcomes the drawbacks of having to rely solely on the battery of a vehicle to provide power to an electric-powered device used in or in connection to a vehicle.
Thus, the present invention provides numerous advantages, including providing power to an electric-powered device at virtually any location with a sufficient light source.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a system for using light energy to power an electric-powered device.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a system that is easy to install and operate, and economical to use.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a system that may be used anywhere there is a sufficient light source to cause the energy transforming cells to produce electric current.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a method that is easy to follow and requires minimal steps to implement.
It is a further advantage of the present system to provide a method for using light energy to power an electric-powered device.
It is another object of the present invention to use solar energy as a light source to power an electric-powered device.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent upon a reading of the following detailed description in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory only and are not restrictive of the invention, as claimed.
The advantages and purpose of the invention will be set forth in part in the description that follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The advantages and purpose of the invention will be realized and attained by means of the elements and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.